Moonlight Night Melodies
by Moonlight M3lody
Summary: Two months after the final battle, the Stars of Destiny held a party before they left for their own life. SV, FreyLyon


**Moonlight Night Melodies**

A/N: The very first Suikoden fic I ever wrote, but too lazy to type it.

Disclaimer: If I, by any chance, own Suikoden and all, I shouldn't write fanfics.

Two month has passed since that fateful war. Two months filled with peace, while the new parliament is settled along with the prince's official placement as the Commander of Queen's Knight. Lymsleia is doing everything perfectly well, with both Miakis and Luserina by her side.

Lyon charged to the Queen's Knight's quarter. "Miakis!" The purple haired queen's knight chuckled." What are you doing, Lyon? It seems that you're a bit rushed." Lyon caught her breath before giggling." Well, I heard that the princess, I mean, the queen wanted to meet us. We didn't find her at the throne chamber, so I split up with the prince. I look for you because I assumed you must know her whereabouts." Miakis burst out her laugh." Do you really want to know? She's in her room, tired after running around the whole Sol Falena only to search for the prince. What a Queen."

"Nah, sorry for being a nuisance, huh!" Lymsleia opened the door, arms folded in annoyed fashion." Ah, did you meet Commander Frey, Your Highness?" Lymsleia pulled a chair and sit." No, I haven't. By the way Lyon, don't be so formal when it's only us here. Just call me Lym. I still not being used with that 'Queen' title." She sighed. Lyon smiled." It can't be helped, though."

A soft knock from the door distracted them, and pushed Lymsleia's button. She ran towards the door, yelling," Brother!!!" along the way. Miakis tilted her head." Although she's a queen, actually she's only a 11 years old child. Must be tough on her." Lyon replied while fixing her hair," You're right."

I smiled when I saw Lym embraced the prince. Oh well, he's my commander now. I'm officially a Queen's knight since a month ago. It doesn't matter, though. Commander or not, I'll be always with him.

With childish tone Lym started to whine." Brother, why you didn't see me right after your arrival?" prince instantly replied," I've tried, but you're nowhere to be found. I explored the whole town before decided to wait here. Then again, I think I just left for about three hours." Lym's face is flushed." But brother~" Her statement is cut midway by Miakis. "Don't you know, Commander, for our li'l Lymmie, three hours without you is equal to three years." She proceed to hug Lym with a big grin. "Th-that's rude, Miakis! W-watch your mouth! I am the Queen! I can arrest you with a single command!" Instead of stopping, Miakis pulled her cheeks.

Prince laughed." Lym, Are you sure Miakis haven't informed you that we're just going to Ceras Lake Headquarter to manage a few things? I've told Miakis earlier." The whole room stared at Miakis who have sudden interest to the wooden chair. Lym put her palm on her hip, gazing upon her dear bodyguard, her eyes commanding in silent," Explain now, Miakis."

She bit her lips. "Uh, that's -I forgot to tell you." I grinned, decided to save Miakis from this ice world." Commander, I think we still have to manage the final arrangements. The time limit is just 4 hours to get all of them settled." Prince Frey released Lym's arms, nodded." Lyon, call me Frey. Alright. We'll depart now." Miakis throw a relieved sigh,' you saved me" as Lymsleia tiptoed to the door." Now? Hey! You've just returned!"

He assured his sister," It's okay, Lym. We'll meet again tonight. You need to prepare yourself for the party too, don't you? Now, get back to your room, kick out that idea to kill Miakis at this moment. We still need her." He paused. "Luserina have been worried about you. You left her with a pile of country reports." Lymsleia 's face become as red as tomatoes. She nodded lightly

**********************************************************************

Yes. We'll have a party tonight. At our former HQ, Ceras Lake Castle. Tonight is a full moon, same as the night before final battle. We've decided to held a party because perhaps that will be the last time we spend together. Many of them will leave Falena soon, with various reasons. We've managed to keep them stayed until the party. Almost all of them neglected this idea first, but at the second thought, they agree.

The Dragon Horses Cavalry has assigned themselves to play their flute. The song they played at our decisive night. Yoran said the title is 'Flute of Moonlight Night'. However, Nick is banned from the play. It resulting is a week full of his grumblings. Yoran tried to cheer him up, with slight result and worsened after they took him as Nick's replacement. Commander Craig shoved all Dragon Horses under Nick's care to keep him busy. Nick appreciated it, but still willing to join the flute playing. Yoran reported about them yesterday.

"Lyon?" I gasped. " Is there anything bothered you? You're… daydreaming." I've fully awakened from my half trance." Nothing, Pri-Frey." He seems unconvinced so I added," I just thinking about the Dragon Horses Cavalry."

Suddenly, a cheerful voice coming from behind." Lyon! Prince!" she waved her hand. I recognized her face soon enough. "Oh, my! Faylen!" Faylen stopped, revealing with her two boys. Faylen and…Roy. That obnoxious brat. I hate him playing as the prince with that silly costume, sullied Prince's name. I almost sure he'll do it again tonight. Faylen scratched her head. " We're here for the party. If we didn't come sooner, we'll be late." Roy move forward for about three steps ,subsequently leaned to the wall." And you two, how're you doing?" Not that I care about Roy, though. He muttered, "As usual. Prince, I heard you're the Commander of the Queen's Knight, eh? Must be exciting. There's also a news said we ran out Queen's Knight after Godwin's demise."

Prince laughed gracefully. "Not that exciting, I mean, the same thing as we do at this castle. Commanding an army, make a patrolling schedule, and so on. You're right. Currently, only three Queen's Knight including me are available. Georg will set sail next month, then Galleon and Kyle retired. But Kyle is just 24, really. It's too premature to retire. Toma is trained by Galleon, he'll be good in the future. Aside of that, I'm planning to pick some new member from our former knights."

Faylon's head lifted with enthusiasm." Will Faylon have a space to join too?" He said full of hope. Roy's eyes widened. "Not you, Faylon. You're gonna eat the ransom for the entire army!" Faylon disappointedly glanced. I burst out," That's harsh, Roy!" I can't control myself. He's too, too, unbelievable. How can he said something like that towards his own friend? He acted like not hearing anything." We saw many great seed from the previous war. Wide chance you can join,Roy." Now it's my turn to be startled. "I'm sorry, Frey. But this **little horror**, join the prestigious Queen's Knights? That's insane! Faylon is twice better than him!" Roy rolled his eyes. "Nah, that's harsh." I turned my sight." Whatever." They waved their hand after Faylen called them, muttering something about 'party outfits'. Roy adds, "G'bye,my cutie." Before he left. I'm not his cutie!

Back in my room, I groaned. So much for this day. Might as well take a short nap. Then I saw the old photograph popped from the back of my old apparel. Taken at the midst of the sacred games. Queen Arshtat, Commander Ferid, Miakis, Prince, Princess Lymsleia, Lady Sialeeds, and me. Back then, happiness always embraced them. The smiles shown in the photograph make tears rolling down my cheek. Back then, before the tragedy started. Who knows, all of them happened only a week after those smile torn them apart. I fell asleep with the tears still falling.

_Knock. Knock_

_Knock,Knock._

"Ungh…" I rubbed my eyes, hesitantly open the door. My head feels dizzy. "Prince!" he seems shocked too." I told you, it's Frey in private. By the way, I think I disturb you. I'm sorry. The party will start within an hour." I began to shake." An hour? I haven't doing anything!" he handed me an elegant uniform." Relax. All set. You just need to change your clothes, which I believe won't take an hour." My eyebrows raised. "New clothes?"

I examined the uniform in my hand." Your official uniform starting today. You can't wear that Queen's Knight Apprentice uniform all the time, can you?" The uniform I long to wear, now in my palm. Still, it's hard to change my uniform now. I'm glad I'm not an apprentice anymore, but this one held many stories. I've finally achieve my dream to become a full fledged Queen's Knight. " Give it a try. I'll wait for you outside."

Slowly I changed. I stared to my old uniform. Surely I won't throw it easily. My new one didn't have much differences. The truth is, it's a usual Queen's Knight Uniform that designed to fit my style. I like it. I twirled my body about three times in front of the mirror. It's neat.

I opened the door. "Umm, Prince?" he turned to face me. "That suits you well. Do you like it? I got it customized for you." I replied happily." Of Course! Thank you, P-Frey!" the habit to call him His Highness, Your Highness, Prince, and many other titles make me hard to change.

Night came so fast. The castle is full of its past occupants. Greetings can be heard everywhere.

"Hello!"

"What are you doing these past two months?"

"Do you really planning to leave Falena?"

Honestly, I missed previous days.

The Dragon Cavalry began their play soon enough. What a harmony. Nice and soothing.

" Hey, Lyon!" Miakis patted my shoulder.

"Don't scare me, Miakis!" she put her hands on her back. I noticed something's missing from the scene." Where's the princess?"

The answer flashed right in a second…

"How dare you to abandon me, Brother, Lyon, Miakis!"

" Good dress, Lym"

" I-is that true Brother?"

" Want to meet the cavalry, Lym?"

" Me want! Let's go!"

The flute's melody became clearer as we walk toward their stage. Roog saw us and stopped his play, greeted us nonverbally. He approached Frey.

"Good night, Prince." The other has stopped playing.

"We're apologizing for the interruption. Please continue." I felt kinda guilty.

He smirked." It's nothing, Lyon, Prince. How's life?"

" Hey, why stoppin'?" A well-known energetic voice asked.

Miakis hugged the owner of the voice. "Long time no see, Lun."

Rahal's calmly told us that she had been accepted as the first female Dragon Cavalry's apprentice. Roog nodded and added, "Within the month she's in, she already knew how to handle her flute." I chortled." No wonder Nick is so upset, He's beaten by a newcomer." Rahal slightly sighed," He need to be matured."

Roog grinned. "Jealous, Miakis?" he teased. Oh yeah. She wanted to be a Dragon Horse's rider too, didn't she?" She gave a hurtled face." Of course I envy Lun. We have the exact same dream, yet in the different era."

Lun giggled." I thought you enjoy your new life at Sol Falena? I think you don't even regret it." Miakis murmured, "Well, Yeah."

Roog glanced to their troops." Bye. Gotta play again. Chat time is over."

Lymsleia's voice is nowhere to be heard. Curiosity filled the Prince. Until a laughter escape her mouth. We found her cuddling with Lance and Ax. She giggled. Upon caught her brother's face, she spun to Miakis." Can we split and explores the castle?" Miakis give a naughty smirk and bowed." Here we go, Princess." Despite her being a Queen now, Miakis preferred calling her Princess, and she didn't object.

It's not a rare, only me, and the Prince together. However, this time I felt a slight awkward. I knew him for years! _Outta hell, Lyon. Get back to earth. _I cursed myself.

"Lyon?" I gulped. "Yes, prince." He examined me. "Are you okay?" Talk about silly. What happened to me?!" I'm okay. Let's get going." He studied my expression for a while." Are you sure?" I bowed. He's not easily convinced, but he let it go before long. His eyes signaling 'take care.'

As we reached the dock, the fireworks started. Logg has his hand on them somehow. Kisara worried all the time, hoping that they was obtained in legal and appropriate way. We sat at the edge. So beautiful. The lake reflecting the fireworks.

"Lyon, do you remember a night like this one? Six years ago?" A sly curve appeared on my face." Lord Rovere's mansion?" Who could forget…

****************************************************************

_Two children running tiredly. They both gasped before threw their body to the wooden floor._

_That was a warm, ordinary full moon night. Not for these two. After several couple of panting, the blue haired girl turn to her partner, the same 10 years old silvery blue haired boy. She raised her hand." P-prince, I- I think we should give up now." He pushed his body against the wall." I've learned my lesson. Who know a four years old can hid herself that good." A screech and high pitched crying can be heard from the adjacent room. Lyon punched the floor. " She answered us." The prince close his eyes. Lyon clenched her fists." Not fair! We've searched for ten hours, and now she popped out from nowhere, when we're on our last breath!"_

_"Now Lyon," the girl muttered tiredly, "Yes, prince?"_

_"Let's get some rest. We deserved it."_

_They stared to the moon. The gentle light erasing their pain._

"_Let's make a vow."_

"_What vow?" _

_His silver hair scattered between the winds." For us to be always together."_

_Lyon is speechless." Of course. I'm your bodyguard."_

_" Aw. C'mon. We both know you're more than just my bodyguard. You're my dear friend. Even mom and dad say so."_

"_Pinky swear?"_

_He grinned. "You bet."_

_************************************************************_

"It's a sweet memory. Who could forget such a memory?"

He hung his words in the air after a brief pause." Listen. Maybe it just a kiddies promise, but I mean it. Up until now." Lyon blushed.

The sun has come. Another dawn replace the night. The tune is stopped, but another melody make its way in her heart.

"Thank you."

A/N: OOC? Hope not. Do you believe if I say the original story is just two pages long?( small notebook sized) I rewrite it between school subjects change( I know it's not a good thing to do) and this is it. My actual idea is to write the story about the relationship between prince and Lyon, then the idea grown so far. Point the typos and grammatical errors if you find one, 'Kay? Please left a review whether you like it or not.

Love ya,

Moonlight Melody


End file.
